Things To Wonder About Weiß Kreuz
by Ami-chan
Summary: Hiya, it's Ami-chan, bringing in a talkshow with Weiß and Schwarz to discuss about things you and I might wonder about them................


Author's Note (me): This fic, is suppose to be practical! With practical reasons, practical discussions, practical questions..............  
  
Weiß and Schwarz: *cough* AHEM  
  
Author's Note (me): Okay.....practical reasonings, practical discussions, and practical answers............This is also another one of my pointless plotless fic that brings out OOC with a side dish of attempted humor, but marinated with actual sense  
  
Crawford: This is not a cooking show  
  
Author's Note (me): Shut up  
  
  
  
Ami-chan: Konnichiwa!!! Today, I am here with you to discuss the topic! *whispers* Psst! Roll the title you bimbos!  
  
Ken: *hisses* Who are you calling a bimbo?!  
  
Ami-chan: *whispers back* I am! So roll the title before I lock you in Farf's cell!  
  
Things To Wonder About Weiß Kreuz  
  
*Schwarz and Weiß are sitting on opposite couches while in the middle, Ami-chan sits with a microphone in her hand*  
  
Ami-chan: As I was saying, I am here, gathered around by the members of Weiß and Schwarz, to discuss the many things to wonder........or at least I would wonder about our characters.........  
  
Backstage: Oi! How did you manage to get them here?!  
  
Ami-chan: I am the author, I have the keyboard, I have the power! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Everybody: *sweatdrops*  
  
First topic: The Orange Sweater  
  
In many episodes of Weiß Kreuz, you see Aya wearing........THE ORANGE SWEATER......................  
  
Ken: Must you emphasize on that word?  
  
Ami-chan: Shut up  
  
Anyway.........at least some of us must wonder WHY this cool redhead swordsman wears it. We all know that his fashion sense is pretty much average, not too shabby, and not too.......too..........apprehensive. Here are some possible reasons why Aya might wear it:  
  
1. It was very cheap.......Aya pretty much saved all his money for his sister at the hospital  
2. Yoji mixed it up with his clothes-  
  
Yoji: HEY!!!  
  
.........it was perfectly fine, but after the laundry mix up.....yea......this is also a practical answer because all four of these guys are full grown bachelors........at least three of them all are......  
  
Omi: You are mean, do you know that Ami-chan?  
  
Yes I know, back to the subject. Bachelors that are florists by day and assassins by night have no time to be prim, proper, and clean. Aya would be the type of man who does his own laundry. However, evidently the sweater must've have fallen into Yoji's basket, thus the putrid color was produced that was able to blind us all........  
  
Schuldich: But why would the man keep it?  
  
Ahh, that's a VERY good question. Being the money horde.........for his dear sweet sister, he did not want to buy any more shirts or sweaters, so he didn't throw it away.  
  
Crawford: Couldn't he wear other things?  
  
Yes...occasionally when the orange sweater is being cleaned. Another reason, which I think is the most practical reason is...................*whispers* now Aya  
  
Aya:............  
  
Ami-chan: *hisses* NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU RAPE HAMSTERS!!!!  
  
Everybody: O.o;;;;;  
  
Aya: My sister made it for me  
  
Ami-chan: *grins* how shweeeeeeeet................Shut up Schuldich, you can say whatever you like AFTER the discussion. I don't need you to raise hell into this area.  
  
Conclusion: Aya will forevermore keep that ORANGE SWEATER  
  
Everybody: *sweatdrops*  
  
Second Topic: Ken's Orange Sweater  
  
Assassin episode after assassin episode, people have seen Ken wear that orange sweater around his waist-  
  
Omi: Why do you emphasize on Aya-kun's orange sweater and not on Ken-kuns?  
  
Ami-chan: I'm biased, I like Ken more, and Aya's sweater can blind people in the middle of daylight. At least Ken wears it at night. Anyway..........Ken never uses this sweater, so why does he have it? He has a short sleeved shirt AND a jacket in case he is cold, and Japan is not THAT cold during winter nights, so why? Let's talk with his people, and ask for their point of view:  
  
Yoji: Maybe it's to break his fall whenever he trips over.......which happens a lot............ (Ken: Hey!)  
  
Aya: As long he completes his mission, and works his equal pay in the shop, I don't care  
  
Omi: Ken-kun might be very sensitive to the cold and wears it over his short sleeved shirt and then he puts on his jacket (Ami-chan: FINALLY an actual reasonable answer!)  
  
Crawford:...............(Ami-chan: -_- Okay.......no answer.....)  
  
Schuldich: It's a fashion statement.......whatever........  
  
Farfello: It hurts God........(Ami-chan: No Farfie, you're suppose to say that about Aya's sweater.....)  
  
Nagi:.................  
  
Okay! We have all the opinions, and so far Omi's answer is the most practical. Let's put that topic to the side for now. Another thing about Ken's sweater you should also wonder: Is that the same sweater that Aya wears? They're both orange, they're both long sleeved, they seem the right size............Is it some sort of bondage between them? DO THEY DO THE LAUNDRY TOGETHER???????????  
  
Ken: I thought this was suppose to be serious  
  
Ami-chan: Not entirely, now you have the honor of answering the topic question  
  
Ken: These are separate sweaters!!!! *rampages*  
  
Conclusion: The sweater............is just THERE  
Third Topic: Shorts  
  
It's a cute characteristic, I love it, Omi fans love it, but I always wonder: DOES OMI EVEN OWN A PAIR OF PANTS AT ALL??????? (his uniform does not count) Even in his assassin clothes, he wears shorts, in the OVA he wears shorts, working in the flower shop he wears shorts, HIS PAJAMAS HAVE SHORTS!!!!! HE EVEN WEARS SHORTS IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOUNTAIN! WHERE THERE IS SNOW!!! WHEN IT'S FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Omi: I wore pants that one time where I was bait for the hunting game (ep. 10)  
  
Ami-chan: Any other times?  
  
::insert Jeapordy music::  
  
Omi: When Ouka and I went to that party! (ep. 11)  
  
*sweatdrops* What I meant was.......Does Omi ever wear pants that isn't for a mission or an occasion???  
  
Ken: Omi seems to be the most childish in our group-  
  
Omi: You're ALL mean!!!!  
  
*half of the set has become a fighting arena. A bowl of popcorn floats onto Nagi's lap out of no where, and Schwarz watches the spectacle*  
  
Schuldich: You know this isn't SO bad *munching*  
  
Crawford: I guess you have a point there  
  
Nagi: I bet on Omi  
  
Farfello: This will make God cry  
  
Conclusion: There isn't one  
  
Topic four: Wallpaper  
  
This might not be as noticable as the others, but while I was watching episode 13, the Schwarz household made its first appearence. It was clean, well decorated, not too dark, until something caught my eye. The wallpaper was PURPLE!!! Yea so what? is what you are thinking right? If you aren't than too bad.................back to the subject, Schwarz is the so called villain. The members of Schwarz are highly trained, they have psychic abilities, you can even say they are more powerful than Weiß, and for their lovely home, they have PURPLE WALLPAPER?????????????  
  
Yoji: Oh my my, the baddie boys have purple wallpaper ::snickers::  
  
Crawford: It is none of your business of which color wallpaper we have at our home  
  
Yoji: At least I don't have a stick up my ass  
  
Crawford: You are as bad as Schuldich. Both you have mouths that belong in the sewers  
  
*Yoji and Schuldich team up to beat the hell out of Crawford. Nagi walks over to the Weiß couch, snuggles next to Omi and shares the bowl of popcorn*  
  
Nagi: You think Crawford will stand a chance?  
  
Omi: Nah......Yoji-kun is very dangerous when he's mad  
  
Nagi: Same here for Schuldich  
  
Omi: Yep, except Schuldich-san would be fatal...........so who's gonna dig Crawford-san's grave for him?  
  
Nagi: Probably me.......those guys always make me do the chores  
  
Omi: ::chewing:: I always have to cook for them..........We have a lot in common.....  
  
Conclusion: Farfello must've picked the wallpaper while the others weren't looking and when it was painted, Crawford couldn't afford.............okay Crawford didn't bother to replace the wallpaper................  
  
  
Topic five: Schwarz and Weiß  
  
Our concluding topic of the fic. This has been bothering my friends and myself for quite a while now. Schwarz has assembled a team of members with psychic abilities. One can see into the near future, one can manipulate minds, one can levitate things with his own mind, and one can feel no pain, and they all use guns. On the other hand, you have Weiß which has one member using a sword, one using darts, one using bugnuks, and one using wires. Modern weapons and mental powers against darts, swords, wires, and claws. Still, Weiß continues to triumph. Can any of you explain this?????????  
  
Crawford: It saddens me of what she says is true  
  
Ken: That's because we're better than scum like you!!!  
  
Schuldich: Nagi, you traitor! Get your ass back over here!  
  
*Nagi reluctantly lets go of Omi, and trudges back towards the other side*  
  
Ami-chan: *cough* AHEM An explanation please  
  
Nagi: Now that you mention this, it is kind of sad.........speeding bullets against swords, telekinesis against darts, speed and power against wires, and able to feel no pain against claws........................  
  
Ami-chan: *cough* *cough* YOU FOUR ARE SAAAAD!!!!!!! YOU HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS AND MODERN WEAPONS!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE????  
  
::Jeapordy Music::  
  
Schwarz:.......................................-_-  
  
Conclusion: For the sake of the storyline, the supposed villain must lose under every circumstance....................  
  
Ami-chan: Thank you for joining us to discussion session. It saddens me to conlcude this fic, but I may write a sequel...............................if I get enough reviews........maybye.......  
  
Weiß & Schwarz: Behalf on all the protagonists and antagonists, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE THIS GIRL REVIEWS!!!! We have suffered enough under her clutches.........that is all................thank you...............  
  
Epilogue: Weiß and Schwarz had a truce between them until Ami-chan's reign of terror is destroyed.......which is most likely not......Omi and Nagi eloped........The stick up of Crawford's ass would see light one day.......eventually..........Farfello went back to Ireland to live in the castle that was said to be haunted (from Scariest Places On Earth that plays on Fox Family).........Ken became a soccer coach......Aya's orange sweater was 'accidentally' destroyed.....................Yoji and Schuldich went off somehwere......of which the author has no idea where..........this file has been taken from the Pointless Plotless Humor Archive of Ami-chan.......  
  



End file.
